


Like Eric Carmen Said

by Missy



Category: Psych
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn's got a surprise for Juliet - one that makes Carlton flat-out cringe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Eric Carmen Said

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xfirefly9x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfirefly9x/gifts).



> Written for Fandom_Stocking in '11.

Carlton Lassiter let out a huge sigh. “I don’t know how we missed that rose.”

“It was under the desk. No one tried to crawl under it,” Juliet pointed out.

“But still, I must have…” There was a long pause, and Carlton tilted his head. “Do you hear that music?”

Juliet closed her eyes and listened intently. It did sound like something faint piping from just outside the briefing room window. “I think it’s…Eric Carmen?”

 _”Don’t wanna be…all by myself…”_

Juliet grinned, but Carlton hovered behin her, frowning.

“Is that Spencer? Why is he caterwauling at the top of his lungs?”

“Because it’s our anniversary.”

“That’s no reason to abuse the eardrums of every cat in the area.”

Julie shoved him gently, rushing away to go meet Shawn in the parking lot. Carlton rolled his eyes and finished his paperwork – the wages of having asked Juliet to cover for him while he went off an an assignation with Marlowe.


End file.
